The Mark and Tom Chronicles
by YouGrohlingMe
Summary: In a world where Tom and Mark never married their wives and got together. What happens? Here the story of their lives together from their POV!
1. ToMark

_**Mark's POV**_

**Hi I'm Mark, you probably know me as being the handsome one in world famous band Blink 182. It's true I am. I pride myself in my good looks. The world knows of mine and Tom's "special relationship" but nobody knows of how that started. Well, here I go….**

**Anne, my sister (you should all know her, she is important to this story) , brought Tom to my house one day. He stepped through the front door in what seemed like slow motion. He was so beautiful and I knew in an instant that I had to be with him. He was taller than me. Quite skinny, I like them skinny. His hair blew in the wind. I just stared in amazement at this beautiful statuesque figure standing in front of me. Of course, to me it was love at first sight. Tom's eyes, his nose, that hair! But I was almost four year older than him. It's was sort of creepy. I had to forget about my crush. We started jamming and formed a band, when Tom sang I had to hide the boner forming in my pants. Despite our lyrics being "crude" and the fact that Tom was screaming, it was still beautiful to listen to him. Sometimes I'd get so caught up in the sound of his singing that I stopped playing. When him and Scott noticed that I had stopped and was staring in Tom's direction, I would pretend to have an itch on my neck of something. I'm pretty sure they thought I had a disease of some sort!**

**Tom liked to skateboard. I didn't know how but I learned just for him. I wanted to impress him but every time I tried to do a trick, I would get lost in his dark brown eyes and fall flat on my ass. Tom would let out a sweet little giggle and reach out his hand to pull me up. I love that about him. He was so helpful. I just wanted to scream to the world, "I'm in love with Thomas DeLonge!" But the world would never understand. Tom would never understand. I kept my crush secret from then on but I always wondered what it would have been like if Tom and I got together when we were in High School.**

**I started arranging my classes so I could meet up with him whenever he was leaving class. I would sneak up behind him, though he knew I was coming and smack his little ass. We would joke around like that, feel each others asses and stuff. I always wanted to go further but I was afraid of what Tom would think of he knew. I felt half a man when Tom wasn't with me. I just wasn't complete. His lips always looked so soft and moist, I could have died happy if I could have kissed them once. I wished Tom felt the same way as me. At night, I fantisized about Tom, our hot sweaty bodies rubbing together and making sweet passionate love for the first time. **

**Our band was going great. Tom was writing some great songs. His beautiful voice always made my day. I wrote songs too. But I could never share them with Tom and Scott. All my songs were love songs about my secret crush on Tom. I wouldn't have been able to bare rejection from the only person I have ever truly loved. Most of the songs I have wrote and we recorded are secretly about Tom though, the chorus of Feeling This, "Fate fell short this time," is for every time I got a chnace to kiss Tom but fate stood in the way. I will always wonder did he write Always for me…. "Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always"**

**We kinda had this special connection, we would look at each other and know the other was thinking the same thing. We would laugh at each other joke whether it was funny or not. We could almost feel each other's pain. When Tom cried, I cried with him. I know it's cheesy but it's true. Yep, Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge are a Disney Movie!**


	2. In love

_**Toms POV**_

**When Mark stares it's just too cute. I cant wait for school to end everyday so I can see him for longer than the five minute walk to class. I just wanna hug and kiss him til I'm sore. Band practice with Mark is just heaven. Sometimes I think about ringing Scott up and telling him that practice is cancelled just so me and Mark can spend so time alone. I love to watch him play his bass. Just the way he stands, and jumps around like a happy little chipmunk. Mark is four years older than me so for now it seems we can never be. I will probably never tell how I feel because I know how important the band is Mark. Blink is his life, ya know? Music means everything me. I love Mark enough to hid my feelings to make him happy.**

**Mark came skateboarding with me today! It was amazing! He isn't the best skateboarder but he tries and I love him for that. I'm fucking awesome by the way! You should see the epic videos I have of my skateboarding tricks! I was flipping and doing all sorts of tricks while Mark sat and watched for a while, cos he hurt himself. I almost cried when he hit the pavement. I'm being completely serious. I never was see him cry. Oh God, I just love him so much. I wish he'd love me back. I wonder if he does… No probably not, Marks, like, almost eighteen, he would never go for a 14 year old GUY, when all the girls at school are throwing themselves are him cos "he's in a band." **

**Well, I got expelled today, great! I drank like a mouthful of beer at a school basketball, I didn't even wanna go to and they fucking expelled me! Well, jokes on them, I'm gonna be fucking famous. Me, Mark and Scott are gonna be BLINK! We are gonna be the worlds biggest fucking punk band ever! Fuck that piece of shit school. My parents are pissed though, so Mark said I can crash at his til it blows over (hah blows!). I get to stay in Marks room! BEST. DAY. EVER. Mark ditched school for the rest of day, to "comfort" me. In true Mark fashion, we rang up the school and I got to scream at them. My exact words were, "FUCKERS! YOU'LL REGRET KICKING ME OUT OF YOUR PIECE OF SHIT SCHOOL! I'M GONNA BE THE BIGGEST FUCKING PUNK ROCK STAR THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT! Also Miss Butler's having sex with the janitor in the maintenance closet every lunch." **

**Yeah, I fucking did it. Afterwards, I was so hyped up on adrenaline that I kissed Mark in celebration. Best kiss ever. His lips are so soft and moist. You cant just peck them you HAVE to go in for more. I sat on his bed with my hands to his face, lightly kissing his lips, slowly speeding up until it was a full make out session. The best part was that he didn't even pull away. He was kissing me back! That lasted for ten minutes before I ripped his shirt off and started slowly licking his neck. I could feel him getting turned on so I kept going and going and going. But then Mark stood up and ran out of his room, muttering "I'm sorry I cant do this" on the way out the door. "Where are you going Mark? THIS IS YOUR ROOM!" The front door slammed and I fell to the floor in tears. I cried more than I probably should of. **

**It was that moment that I realised, I was in love with Mark Hoppus.**


	3. Happiness Is Just A Teardrop Away

_**Mark's POV**_

"**I'm sorry , I cant do this"**

"**Where are you going Mark? THIS IS YOUR ROOM!" Tom screamed after me. I didn't stop though I couldn't. I just made out with my best friend, who's a guy! And I enjoyed it. I knew I was having feelings for Tom, but I thought it was just one of those phases, yeah know. Teenage years, being attracted to the oppisite sex. But now I knew it was something more than that. Even Tom couldn't kiss like that and not mean something. I ran to the tree. The Tree is like mine and Tom's hide out place. I just wanted to clear my head because I knew he would come looking for me in the next few minutes and of course Tom would now where I was. I like girls! I don't like guys, do I? Am I weird? What will people think of me? I could already hear the band hating jock's "FAG, GAY, FAGGOT, MARK LIKES IT UP THE ASS"**

**What would my mother think? Oh God? My dad? Will he like disown me? I'm like their only son. The Hoppus name will die with me. **

"**Mark? Mark! I know you're up here! Come on?" I heard the beautiful familiar voice of my best friend Tom. His voice sounded cracked, like he was crying or something. It worried me. The last thing I wanted was Tom upset. **

"**MARK GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW! WE HAVE FUCKING BAND PRACTICE!" **

**He was trying to joke about it but you tell he was feeling terrible. I wanted to cry, I had hurt Tom. I could never forgive myself. I loved him, sure, but did I **_**LOVE**_** him?**

**I jumped down from the leaf covered branch were I was sitting, I looked Tom directly in the eye, his eyes were blotchy and red. He'd definitely been crying. God, I felt so bad now. **

"**Tom…" **

"**Mark, no. Don't say anything, lets just get to practice." I couldn't believe it. A year ago when Anne brought him to our house, I thought it was love at first sight but now I was trying to convince myself otherwise. **

"**Tom…" **

"**WHAT MARK?" he screamed so loud it even shocked him. I didn't say another word after that I just grabbed him and kissed him. My hands slowly moved down to his waist as his hung loosely around my neck. This kiss was even better than the first one and I knew this time I wasn't running away afterwards. Our kiss lasted over 5 minutes and I loved every second of it. We pulled away at the same time with Tom saying, **

"**Now we are gonna be REALLY late come one let's go." **

**We walked to Scotts, taking turns of carrying each other on our backs. Tom had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day. It made me so happy to see Tom smile. We decided to tell Scott about us, we didn't want any secrets in the band. **

"**Scott, we have something to you…" Tom said wearily. **

"**Oh no, you aren't kicking out of the band are you?" Scott looked confused, hurt and angry all at once. **

"**Oh God no Scott!" I replied as quick I could. He let out a huge sigh of relief. **

"**Me and Mark are ummm, together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. But just boyfriend and boyfriend." **

"**Well, it's about fucking time!" Scott exclaimed happily hugging both of us. I couldn't help but laugh. **

"**Mark, I see the way you stare at Tom when he's playing. And Tom, you always smile like a Cheshire cat when Mark jumps around with his bass." I was so relieved that Scott was happy for us and not like judgemental. **

**After practice I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I had to go home so I had to leave Tom, I kissed my boyfriend goodbye and ran three blocks until I reached my house. Anne was home but Dad wasn't. **

"**What has you so happy?" she asked intently, noticing the beaming smile on my face. **

"**Tom and I got together!" She looked shocked but delighted also. **

"**Oh My God Mark, wow! That's amazing. You two are made for each other, really. Seriously I am so happy for you!" **

"**Thanks sis, it means a lot. But I'm worried about what people at school are gonna think. Like all the jock guys and annoying girls." **

"**Don't take that kind of shit from anyone Mark, love is love whether it's between a man and a woman, a man and a man or a woman and a woman! You love Tom and Tom loves you. Don't listen to these close minded idiots and live your life the way you want. Just promise me one thing…" **

"**Anything for you, Anne" **

"**Don't go getting Tom pregnant, he is only 15 after all…" **

**I couldn't contain my laughter at that. It just added to the smile I couldn't wipe off for the rest of the day… that is until my father returned for work….**


	4. Down

_**Mark's POV**_

**Plates were smashed and tears were shed. My father was very conservative. He was very much your macho, straight guy. To here that I was now dating Tom and most likely, NO! Definitely gay really pissed him off. He walked through the door, whistling to himself happily. **

"**Dad, can I talk to you about something?" **

"**Sure son, come on in the kitchen, I wanna make a sandwich."**

**I followed him to the kitchen, which now that I think of was pretty stupid cos all the knives and sharp object are in the kitchen. He took out the day old bread and the rest of the contents of his sandwich. Me being stupid just as he took the plate out from the cupboard, I said,**

"**Dad, I think I'm gay and I'm dating Tom…"**

***Crash***

**He dropped the plate to the floor. I had to cover my head in fear of pieces of shattered porcelain flying through out the room. I could the whole moment in slow motion. The plate slipping slowly out of his grasp, flipping twice before touching off the kitchen tile and then the moment speeds up as the piece fly in all directions.**

"**You're what?"**

"**Dad, I'm gay."**

"**Get out of my house."**

"**Dad…"**

"**No I don't wanna see your digusting face, you faggot! Get the fuck and never come back! You're bringing shame to my family. If you wanna suck dicks you do it somewhere else, cos you ain't returning here"**

**At this point in time I was too stunned to speak. My eyes were watering and I knew I would burst into tears if said one more word. Anne ran into the kitchen after hearing everything. Dad was walking over to me with his fist clenched, I hunched up trying to protect myself.**

"**DAD! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR TO GOD WE ARE BOTH LEAVING THIS SHIT HOLE AND NEVER FUCKING COMING BACK!"**

"**What did you just say to me Anne?"**

"**You heard me, you narrow minded bastard! Love is fucking love! You can't stand to see two guys holding hands in the street but you're perfectly fine with a girl and a guy lick the face off of each other in a kids playground. What the fuck is wrong with you?"**

"**Leave the kitchen now young lady. Go to your room."**

"**No I will not go to my room. Don't you fucking tell me what to do. I'm leaving here, because I know the second I do, you're gonna hurt Mark." **

**You could tell Dad was getting so angry. I was crying already. It was scary. I really believed he was ready to hit me. **

"**Look at you. You're a fucking woman, crying! Pfft! No wonder you turned gay, no girl could ever love a faggot like you! Get out of my fucking house you homo!"**

**I ran out the kitchen, up the stairs and threw a bunch of my clothes into a bag. I was still in floods of tears. I could hear Anne screaming at my father. It was the first time she ever stood up to him. I was worried what he was going to do. I hurried up packing my stuff because I needed to get down to help Anne, I didn't want him anywhere hear her. I reached the bottom to the stairs to see Anne crying too and Dad with his hand raised.**

"**Don't you go anywhere near her you stupid bastard!" I screamed as I pushed him away from my sister. "Anne, go outside and wait for me! NOW!"**

"**No, Mark-"**

"**NOW!"**

**She knew how serious this was getting and sprinted out the front door. I watched her leave through the door but leaving it open so I could make a quick getaway. I turned to face my father-**

***POW!***

**Right in the jaw. He punched me so hard I was sure he chipped a tooth. Right now the adrenaline was pumping through me and instinct kicked in. I kicked my father in the balls as hard as I possibly could. As he doubled over in pain, I grabbed my bag and sprinted grabbing Anne's arms along the way and didn't stop until we reached the Tree. The second we stopped running, we both looked at each other and the tears began to pour. I think we stood hugging each other for about twenty minutes. I never felt more disappointed in myself and scared in my life. Maybe I was disgusting. Anne looked at me and could straight away what I was thinking.**

"**No Mark, don't you listen to a word that bastard said! He doesn't know what real love is! Him and Mom got divorced and he hasn't been on a date since!" Anne's voice was so soft and sympathetic. But I didn't reply. I didn't know how. I just sat there, staring blankly ahead. We had no home, no food and Anne had clothes. That just made me cry even more. We never saw our mother and our father had just ran us out of our own home because I don't like pussy? **

**We walked to Tom's. Which thankfully wasn't too far from the Tree cos it was freezing cold. I knocked on the door and thankfully aobut 20 seconds later Tom answered. Notcing our red eyes and my bag bulging with clothes, he knew something terrible had happened. He pulled us both into a hug, not saying a word. He didn't need to. The hug made me feel safe, like as long as Tom was near nothing could ever go wrong. He brought us into his living room and we told him every single detail of what had happened. When I told him what my father had called me he looked so angry that he would just jumped and go back to my house to murder him. Tom hated the word faggot. He found it so insulting. Even when the jock guys just used it as a joke. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with Tom, he stands up for what he believes is right and he wont allow anyone to be insulted, whether he liked them or not. **

**We stayed at Tom's that night. I slept in his bed with him. We didn't do anything, just lay together, sneaking little kisses every now and then. We talked for a while about us, about what the future holds. That night as we lay together looking into each other's eyes, was better than any concert we have ever done, better than the awards we've won, better than any achievement we have ever accomplished.**

"**I love you, Mark Allan Hoppus"**

"**I love you, Thomas Matthew DeLonge"**

**For that was the night that we confessed our love for one another.**


End file.
